The background description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Unless otherwise indicated herein, the materials described in this section are not prior art to the claims in this application and are not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
Precision measurement of parts typically relies on contacting the parts via tools (such as sensors and probes) to perform the measurements. Each tool is typically retrieved from a storage position and moved into contact with an object to perform. The contact of the tools with the parts may further cause damage to or induce defects within the object.